It's like Magic
by aguilarDNA
Summary: BradyxMikayla. Boomer get's a magical wizard kit. What if there's a spell of Love?   Mikayla will Fall for Brady! Yay! So Guys this is my first time please be kind : REVIEW! And don't judge by the number of chapters. : Toodles See you in the Story ;
1. Magic?

**A**

**MikaylaXBrady**

**Fanfiction**

Hello guys. :

I love the couple MikaylaxBrady from the show Pair of kings in Disney.

-sigh-

Yes, I don't own **Pair of Kings** kay kay?

**DISNEY **DOES OKAY!

* * *

"OH PLEASE DADDY CAN I BE THE HEAD GUARD!" Mikayla wined

"How bout you Roger!" Mason faced Roger

"Daddy! Im way more stronger than Roger, just like last time you assigned me I know that everything got out of control and everything but it wasn't my fault it was the kings" She said looking over the kings

"What" Brady said

"Whatever Mikayla, you can't be in charged again okay?" Mason said looking at his daughter

"Please daddy! Promise this time nothing will happened wrong" Mikayla said

"Well…if something comes out bad today you are never going to be in charged again is that clear"

"Yes Daddy" Mikayla hugged her father

Once Mason left Mikayla told the kings

"MAKE SURE YOU TWO WONT MESS UP THIS OPORTUNITY!" She yelled and smiled after and made her exit

"What a tough girl." Boomer spoke sitting down comfortably

"Tough and pretty in all one pretty package." Brady murmured

"Dude, you gotta tell her you have feelings for her before everything is to late" Boomer told his twin

"It isn't that easy okay!" Brady shouted

"Well then make it easy, you're the king!" Boomer said getting some chips for the table side and ate it.

Brady pondered the thought when Lanny came in with a package.

"HERE YOU GO YOUR HIGHNESSSS" Spitting saliva on Brady's face

"Oh…it's for you Boomer" Brady said while wiping of the saliva off his face and watched Lanny leave

"OH IT MUST BE THE PACKAGE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR"

"What is it?" Brady asked with a very curious look

"IT'S MY MAGICAL KIT!" Boomer opened it and got the wizard hat and put it on and got the wand and opened the wizard spells book

"Oh lookie here" Boomer said nearing his twin

"Here's a spell on love" He said nudging his brother

"You know what this mean right" Boomer said

"YOU CAN MAKE PIZZA LIVE AND MARRY ONE!" Brady exclaimed

"Yes…I mean NO! You dummy I can make Mikayla fall for you!" He said opening the book once more

* * *

"Mikayla, Mikayla where ever you are I summon you right now!" Boomer said feeling as if he was a real wizard

Just so it happens Mikayla was on her way to meet the kings so when Boomer said that she appeared

"Hello guys" Mikayla said

"WOW DUDE YOUR MAGIC WORKS!" Brady shouted

"What Magic" Mikayla curiously asked

"NOTHING STAY OUT OF THIS WOMAN!" Boomer said pushing her off their room

"I just got pushed out of the King's room…" Mikayla said

She made her way down she needs to patrol and make sure nothing wrong was happening. She saw Lanny on her way down planning something. She decided to check it out. She looked over his shoulder and saw what he was planning but couldn't clearly realize what it was so she had to ask

"What is that." She said pointing

"NOTHING IMPORTANT" He suddenly jumped and tried to hide his blue prints

"You know what...nevermind. Whatever" she walked out

* * *

Lanny went over to his talking fish that gives him advice

"What am I gonna do now. Mikayla might have an Idea of what Im gonna do to the kings!" Lanny freaked out on the fish

"Well what exactly is your plan" the fish asked

"I would Kill the kings using this and Me and Amazonia can get married and reunited once again!" He laughed an evil one

"Dude what are you doing" Brady asked

"Nothing…nothing…nothing at all" Lanny said slowly leaving

"Well some one's a bit clacky" (I MADE CLACKY UP idk if there such a word) Boomer said

"What the heck is clacky?" Lanny made a face

"You know you are like secretive and all and clacky" Boomer and Brady laughed

* * *

Next Chapter May come up in a few days Im working on it already

PLEASE DO REVIEW

I`ll be making Oneshots for you guys so if you feel like you hate waiting

You can read them :

Please Review. See Yah Nextime


	2. Levitate Arahbambah Rock

**A**

**BradyXMikayla**

**Story**

Again. Not my property.

It's **Disney's **Not MINE.

* * *

Brady and Boomer huddled around the book trying to figure out how they can make it work.

"Oh Danggit. I can't go to love spells until Im a Level 5 Wizard." Boomer frowned

"It's okay 'Bro I can wait Till` then" Brady said smacking his brother playfully

"Hey there Kings!" Mikayla entered and looked at the book Boomer was holding up

"What...is that." She said making a face

"Wow and we're the one who doesnt go to school. It's a book Mikayla" Brady said

"I know it's a book!" Mikayla shouted

"Im asking what's it about?" She questioned

"Well...It's about Magic and things that can fly." Boomer said

"Yeah...Right" Mikayla snorted and left

"As if you can do magic King Boomer" Mikayla said on her way out

Boomer stood up and shouted

"OH I CAN WOMAN I CAN" and closed the door

"So level 5 Im on the way!" He laughed evily making Brady just to stare

* * *

"So the first step to be a level 5 wizard is to levitate a very heavy rock" Brady read to his brother

"Well isn't that easy" Boomer said looking around the forest for some sort of heavy rock

"Perfect!" Boomer positioned himself infront of the rock and pointed his wand at it

"LEVITATEEEE!" Boomer Yelled

"Dude...nothing happen" Brady told his Brother

"I DONT NEED SOME ONE TO TELL ME I CAN SEE FOR MY SELF!" Boomer yelled angrily

"You said it was easy!" Brady yelled back

"Give me that book" Boomer grabbed it harshly

"Brady...Wanna know why it didnt work?" Boomer sweetly stated

"Why?"

"CAUSE YOU DIDNT TELL ME THERE WAS A SPELL NOW DO YOU WANT MIKAYLA TO FALL FOR YOU OR NOT!" He yelled angrily to his brother

"..ugh yes?" Brady answered

In a nearby place an Invisible troll got waken up by Boomer's screams and screetches. He listen to what he was saying and thought bout helping the little man he wont shut up unless he levitated this rock so when Boomer said

"LEVVITATION ARRRRRRRAMBAHLABAMBAAAAAAAA ROCK!" He lifted the rock high and dropped it as soon Boomer dropped down his wand

"Dude...I...just...did...MAGIIIC" Boomer partied while the troll just got back to his sleep

"I really can't believe how on earth did you do that." Brady said driving their car

"Me too 'Bro, I was expecting it to stay on the ground...Unless I really am A wizard!" Boomer said

* * *

"I gotta tell the Meercats bout this!" Boomer yelled and jumped out yelling he would meet his brother later at home.

Brady parked the car infront of the palace and got in to see Mikayla on the ground he rushed to her and asked her if she was okay

"DO I LOOK OKAY!" Mikayla shouted

"Well Im sorry for just asking" Brady said helping her up

"What happend anyways?" He asked

"I tripped and I think I sprained my ankle." She frowned

Brady lead her to the nearest chair and let her rest. He called on the Royal Healers and they checked her when Mason came home

"MIKAYLA!"

"Daddy" She looked up

"I told you not to be in charged" Mason shook his head

"Dad...I just sprained an ankle" Mason stopped shaking his head

"There all better" One of the healer said

"See Dad! Nothing got wrong except for the sprained ankle and all. And I can still walk properly Dad nothing wrong even happend!" She told him

"Well...you are right." Mason said and hugged his daughter

"BRADY! BRADY!" As Boomer entered he screamed that

"BOOOMER!" They ran into each others arms making the audience to stare in completely disgusted faces

"I am now a Level 3 Wizard! Ahuuum" He said posing a manly pose and showing his wand that says Level 3

"Well...Good for you Bro' but I think we should further discuss this matter inside the bedroom.

The two went upstairs to their room

"Okay now How did you go up so dangit fast" Brady asked

"I dont know the meercats helped me!" Boomer answered laying down on his bed

"Cool your nearing level 5!" Brady said

"Yeah and of coruse you don't wanna wait any much longer so first thing tomorrow we are so gonna do level 4 and then Level 5 Yes! I can finnaly make those Hot girls fall for me!" Boomer said

And after awhile of pondering their thoughts and talking they went to sleep.

* * *

NEXT CHAPTY COMING RIGHT UP.

Almost there :)


End file.
